


Flashback

by DreamingKate



Category: Glee
Genre: Homophobia, M/M, daddy!klaine, future!Klaine, past bullying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 10:56:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1896435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A nice lunch out with the family changes drastically when Blaine’s tormentors approach them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flashback

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: While out with Kurt and their children, Blaine runs into the same people who beat him up at the Sadie Hawkins dance. How does Blaine react?

Marielle was all Kurt. Her hair was straight and her bangs were cut neatly across her forehead. Her outfits were always spotless and perfectly coordinated. She was basically a mini Kurt, right down to the blue-green eyes. 

Nate was like Blaine on steroids. He could hardly sit still, which wasn’t uncommon for a five year old, but just watching him bounce in his seat was exhausting. 

“Stop poking at your sister,” Blaine said sharply as he placed the refilled cups down in front of his children.

“I’ve told him that a million times daddy!” Marielle spat, glaring at Nate who stuck out his tongue.

“Stop teasing your sister,” Kurt glanced up from his salad. “You two behave or we will take you home and you won’t get to shop for Christmas presents for grandma and grandpa.”

Both children snapped their mouths shut and glowered at their plates. Kurt rolled his eyes and smiled fondly at Blaine as he sat down. 

Christmas time at the Burt and Carole’s was something that the entire family loved. They adored their grandchildren and the kids liked getting out of the big city for a little while.

The pouting didn’t last for long and soon Marielle was chatting happily about her ballet recital coming up. Blaine was nodding and smiling along when he saw three men approaching their table and his heart fell. 

It had been years but he could still recognize Jackson, Matt, and Cole instantly. He could remember their jeering faces as pain exploded across his body, remembered the way they laughed as he choked on his own blood and the feeling of their heavy shoes slamming into his side. 

“Anderson? Long time no see,” Cole said smoothly. 

“It’s Anderson-Hummel now actually,” Blaine lifted his chin and ignored how Kurt looked a little worried. 

“Really? I would have thought that we…convinced you otherwise,” Matt’s grin widened. “Lovely family you have here.”

“I’m afraid I haven’t had the pleasure of meeting you,” Kurt butted in, eyes icy. “I’m Blaine’s husband Kurt.”

“I see,” Cole raised his eyebrows. “Maybe we waited too long to teach you a lesson. Should have taught you earlier, you could have avoided…outside influences.”

The uncomfortable, scared looks on his children’s faces as he glanced over made something twist in Blaine’s stomach. Rage bubbled up and that weak, familiar feeling he always got when he thought about that dance vanished. 

“Listen, my family and I just want to enjoy lunch. I’m sorry if you are still trapped in freshman year but that’s not my fault that the best time of your life included beating up kids smaller than you,” Blaine snarled, eyes narrowing. “Now, you’re using your lunch break from the factory to drink. I’m rehearsing for my fourth Broadway play. I have two incredible kids. I live in the greatest city in the world. Look at where I am, and look at where you are. So, if threatening children is how you entertain yourselves, I feel sorry for you.”

“If you could just go back to your beers?” Kurt smirked. “Our family would like to get back to dinner.”

The three men glanced at each other before slinking back to the bar. Both Marielle and Nate watched them leave with wide eyes before turning back to their parents.

“Who was that?” Marielle asked softly. 

“Someone I used to know,” Blaine put his fork down. “If anyone says something mean to you or threatens you or hurts you, don’t let them. You two are strong and brave. No one has the right to make you feel like you are anything but amazing, okay?” 

Both of the children nodded quickly and Kurt reached over to squeeze his hand.


End file.
